


Jocasta/伊俄卡斯忒

by kunicchi



Series: Greek Porn [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha Orvax, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Orm, Omega Vulko
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: 奥瓦克斯王需要更多的后代，可他献祭了亚特兰娜失去了配偶，于是他的谋臣维科，一个Omega，成了最好的选择……





	Jocasta/伊俄卡斯忒

**Author's Note:**

> A!奥瓦克斯王/O!维科，O!奥姆/O!维科无差  
> 分级：NC-17

 

**《伊俄卡斯忒/ _Jocasta*_ 》**

“维科，”侍卫拦下了Omega赶往议事厅的脚步，“陛下召见你，”传话人的眉尖微妙地挑了挑，“……在他的寝宫。”

 

维科料到这天总会来的，不过时间早晚而已。

 

亚特兰蒂斯王国的王储只有奥姆一人——除了受亚特兰娜之托照顾亚瑟的维科之外，没人把那个陆地人的杂种放在眼里——而小奥姆尚未分化，奥瓦克斯应该尽可能多地诞下子嗣，从中挑选最适合的人来继承王位。

 

然而亚特兰娜因背叛被献祭给了海沟国，王没了配偶。

 

挂心亚特兰蒂斯未来的贵族们不约而同地将目光放到了维科身上，他是国王睿智的谋臣、王子的导师，出身也不错，美中不足的是他是前女王的忠臣，不过没关系，Omega的属性令这个微瑕毫不足道。

 

闲言碎语在宫廷里传得飞快，维科几乎在老穆克将军向奥瓦克斯如是谏言的当天就听说了。他那会儿正骑着双髻鲨从外头回来，小王子撒娇地窝在导师怀里不肯出来；Omega也是纵容娇惯得很，一手搂着他，另一手收动缰绳，引导坐骑从拱形巨石构建起的宫门外游进主殿堂。

 

下了朝会的文臣武将们从议事厅里鱼贯而出，迎面就远远瞧见向主殿而来的维科，他们里好些人互相对了对眼神，再瞥了眼Omega怀里的银发小王子，心里登时明白建议奥瓦克斯王“考虑”维科的提案并非空穴来风。

 

“维科，”与维科交情不错的托坎将军与他擦肩而过时意味深长地眨了眨眼睛，“王子殿下看来很喜欢你，”他暗示道：“这是好事，你知道的。”

 

维科并不知道，但聪明如他立刻就想明白了。

 

其实一切都清清楚楚地摆在面前：亚特兰蒂斯需要更多的王储、奥瓦克斯王这个Alpha失去了配偶，而他碰巧是个稀罕的Omega，综合所有条件，能够推导出的合理假设只有一个。

 

>>>

 

年轻的Omega从未涉足国王的寝宫——这不合规矩，就连亚特兰娜也不拥有百分之百进出的自由——他极为谨慎地走过驻守着两排侍卫的长廊，在水屏障前犹豫地停下了脚步。

 

哪知这屏障如帷幕一般向他敞开了条进去的路，“我召见了你，维科，为什么在门口驻足不前？”奥瓦克斯王低沉威严的声音同时传了出来，“进来。”

 

维科刚跨进去，水幕就在他身后无声地阖上，继而化为石门的一部分，再也看不出这儿曾经空开过一条通路。

 

“过来。”奥瓦克斯盘腿坐在床上，帘幕放了一半，他褪了战甲，只留下最里的打底衣服，一副随时都能熄灯就寝的模样。

 

维科像被无形的绳子拉扯着往奥瓦克斯王那儿走了几步，最终还是站在了通往床榻短梯下，没有贸然拾级而上。

 

 “老穆克向我提议，让你孕育更多我的子嗣。” 奥瓦克斯的嘴抿成一条线，看上去颇为不悦，但他并未继续对维科下达重复了两次的命令，“我回答他说会征询你的意见。所以，你愿意么？”

 

维科沉默了好几秒，他的呼吸甚至在这几秒中停滞了。

 

奥瓦克斯似乎是猜到维科会如此反应，“亚特兰娜活着的时候很信任你，我也是，”他忽然话头一转，“亚特兰娜背叛了我与亚特兰蒂斯，但我相信你不会，这是证明你忠诚最好的机会，维科。”

 

这话听着像是婉转的劝说之词，可维科却在其中听出了赤裸裸的威胁：床榻上的Alpha正在引用前女王的遭遇来警告，若是反抗，他也会招来同样的下场——他还有两个小王子要照顾，他得留下这条命。

 

“如您所愿，”维科敛下眼睛，没去看奥瓦克斯正用何种表情打量着自己，“我的陛下。”

 

不知是否因为维科“屈服”得如此轻易，奥瓦克斯的声音少了几分冰冷，“停止服用一切抑制剂，等你下次发情就到这儿来，”他甚至轻笑了声，“我会照顾你的。”

 

>>>

 

 “我是你的第一个Alpha。”奥瓦克斯斩钉截铁并且心满意足地说。

 

Omega伏在国王的腿间，平时进谏计谋与忠言、谆谆教导王子的双唇此刻被Alpha粗壮的大家伙塞得满满当当，只能发出无意义的喘息与呜咽声。

 

“就第一次来说，你做得很好。”男人的声音逐渐不稳，他胯下的东西在生涩的舔弄与口腔湿热温度的双重作用下很快硬得发疼，连底端的结都蠢蠢欲动起来。

 

空气里弥漫着维科柔和而温润的信息素，饶是博学的国王也无法举出海底里有什么东西会散发出类似的香气。 他心不在焉地扯开Omega总是束得整整齐齐的发髻，手指探进垂下的乌黑发丝，宽大的手掌随之捏住了谋臣的脑袋，让他停下笨拙的口交，“我总会忘记你是Omega。”

 

维科嘴里含着怒张的性器，他的咬合肌酸涩地呻吟，他湿润的绿眼睛朝上不解地望向奥瓦克斯，一时间这位极为懂得进退的谋臣也不明白是该继续，还是吐出这根倾略性极强的肉棒。

 

“抑制剂可真有效，”奥瓦克斯像是在喃喃自语，“平时你总呆在我身边，我却从来闻不到你的信息素，要不是亚特兰娜告诉我你是……”他一下子止住话头，以免前女王的名字扫了自己的兴致，“脱了你的裤子，然后躺下。”

 

维科照做了，说实话他如释重负，至少他不用衔着奥瓦克斯的东西了。

 

Omega微颤的手摸到裤腰，把软甲里内衬的长裤褪到膝盖那儿，他的后穴被海水与身体里渗出来的分泌液泡得温软：带着信息素分子的体液溶进水里四处飘散，一时间这对即将交媾的君臣之间充斥着荷尔蒙的气味。

 

Alpha原本就不多的耐心被维科的信息素给全数挤出了大脑，他单手圈过Omega，也等不及让对方把裤子完全褪下，就扶着自己的老二由后插了进去。

 

维科在十八岁那年分化为Omega，之后的十来年间全靠海壑深处采集的海藻研磨而成的抑制剂来熬过每三个月的发情，性这件事与他并无瓜葛，直至今日。

 

“撕扯开”他柔软内里的阴茎令他闷哼着弯下了腰。

 

性爱对这个毫无性经验的Omega来说一开始痛苦远大于欢愉，它就像一道残酷的伤痕，烙在了不曾有人造访的处女地；但很快，发情期就如涨潮的海水，掩盖了伤痕，再在上头胡乱地画出抽象的图案。

 

“我就知道，”奥瓦克斯灼热的鼻息喷在维科的光裸的后腰上，欲望与征服的畅快感在男人的话语里起伏，“我是你第一个Alpha。”

 

他猜对了，但维科没有为这个答案盖上证实的印戳，他选择用隐忍的低喘来应付这场只是为了生育而进行的性行为——奥瓦克斯可能都不打算标记他，但他百分之百想搞大他的肚子。

 

Alpha的阴茎撑开Omega又窄又紧的肉穴，也不“耳鬓厮磨”地多做停留，它的目的地只有一个，那就是躺在这条穴道深处的子宫。

 

“慢，慢一些，”维科终于撑不住，断断续续地求饶了起来，“……陛下。”

 

 亚特兰蒂斯人生来就缺乏仁慈与原谅。

 

奥瓦克斯的腰板一个深顶，可怕又滚烫的大家伙狠狠撞开了子宫口软肉间的缝隙，硬是挤了个头进到了娇嫩器官的内部。

 

维科一下子没了声音，酸胀、疼痛与灭顶的快感在欲火灼烧的下腹中互相撕扯与争斗，把里头搅地一团乱，最后快感战胜了另外两方，它携同高潮一起，化为水面下湍急的水流，冲刷他热得发痛的皮肤。

 

Omega放肆地叫出了声，他忘记了此刻正身处国王的寝床之上、也不记得他们为了什么抵死交缠。

 

浪叫取悦了奥瓦克斯，他决定给自己的谋臣一些甜头。

 

Alpha停下了一味的进攻，以退为进，抽出一些，再快速地插进去。黏腻的体液无声地淌出来，很快就被海水带走了，而那些顽固留在穴道里的，则在来回抽插间被打出了白沫。

 

维科跪在那儿，双手死死攥紧身下的床单，青筋在这双手背上泛出突兀的痕迹，他的视野随身后大力的冲撞与眼前炸开的眩晕感一同摇晃。

 

他觉得自己快要晕过去了。

 

这是好事，Omega想，他多么希望能够用昏迷来逃避这场性爱。

 

可惜他即将成功之时，奥瓦克斯不再蹂躏那个可怜的、只有拳头大小的器官，他低吼一声，把精液射进了Omega的肚子里。

 

浓稠的体液飞溅进子宫里，剩下的都囤积在子宫口外，并且它们还源源不断地在涌进来。最终，这些乳白色的黏液把Omega的子宫给淹没了，就像很久以前被海水吞噬的亚特兰蒂斯。

 

亚特兰蒂斯从毁灭性的天灾中获得了遨游水下世界的优势，维科却从这些“水”里得到了他并不想要的东西。

 

>>>

 

久违的发情期持续了五天，Omega吃了国王五天的精液，而奥姆也找了他五天。

 

小王子暴躁地问他见到的每个人维科去哪儿了，被问到的人都只是笑笑说奥姆殿下年纪还小，不方便知道太多。

 

“他在和陛下努力给你制造更多弟弟和妹妹。”老穆克将军倒是说得挺明白。

 

终于寻到蛛丝马迹的奥姆气急败坏地冲到父亲寝宫前，他的确不太懂老穆克话里的意思，他只想问自己憎恶的父亲要回他的导师。

 

出乎银发小王子意料的是，他还没挤过侍卫的阻拦，维科就先从奥瓦克斯寝宫里走了出来；维科看见满脸不开心的奥姆似乎也很是惊讶，不过也就那么几秒钟。

 

Omega走过来，弯腰抱起了他。

 

小王子一脑袋埋进维科怀里，刚想埋怨对方这几日的不告而别，气味立马告诉他某些事情发生了，“维科，你怎么……？”他一把推开Omega，瞪着蓝色的眼睛无声质问。

 

**_你怎么闻起来像我那残暴的父亲奥瓦克斯？_ **

 

维科敷衍地笑笑，他这些天一直跟奥瓦克斯“接触过密”，尚且来不及清理自己，Alpha的精液还在他的下腹里游荡呢，就算国王没有标记他，他闻起来也像是奥瓦克斯的。

 

“离他远点。”奥姆这会儿个头还没有维科腰高，小小的身躯气得直哆嗦，“他把我的母亲处决了，现在又要打你的主意。”

 

维科担心奥姆不喜欢自己身上残留的气味，“好的，我的小王子。”他没有再去拥抱奥姆，而是安抚性质地拍了拍王储的肩膀，“没有下次了。”

 

“这是对我的背叛，维科。”他们沉默不语地游了一段，奥姆突然扯住Omega的袖口，语气颇为冰冷。

 

维科眨了眨眼睛，决定还是把奥姆抱起来——这次小王子没有推开他。

 

“我不会背叛你第二次。”

 

**-完-**

 

*伊俄卡斯忒，她就是大名鼎鼎的（？）俄狄浦斯的母亲。

电影里的奥姆在我看来很像是个有mother issue的熊孩子，所以这篇文里我将他对维科的感情定位为恋母情节的投射 

 

**彩蛋1：**

 

“你是个骗子，维科。”长大了的奥姆盯着自己的谋臣，蓝色的眼睛里有燃烧的火光，“那么多年，你都在偷偷教导那个陆地上的杂种。”他嘴角扬起了微笑——维科知道这是奥姆极度气愤时的表现，“就因为他是Alpha而我是Omega？就因为我满足不了你？”

 

维科不愿做什么辩解，他了解奥姆王，这个年轻的国王或多或少继承了他父亲的固执，辩解毫无用处。

 

“回答我！”

 

“不，我选择亚瑟，是因为他比你更适合当一位明君。”维科顿了顿，决定还是一次性回答两个问题，“另外，你知道我是你父亲的Omega。”

 

奥姆的眼睛都被火焰给染红了，“奥瓦克斯都没有标记过你，你不是他的。”

 

“你早夭的妹妹图拉，她是我的……”

 

“够了！”奥姆粗暴地打断了维科，“带下去，确保他能好好看到一切。”

**彩蛋2：**

 

奥姆有过一个妹妹，叫图拉。

 


End file.
